joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goshziller
Summary Goshziller is a MLG Feme character made by ThePigeonReturnStudios. He's a sea creature that hibernated in the ocean of Mountain Dew for about one week, on a fact that he could be resembled to Godzilla. Also Goshziller does not have known plot however it's about on Feme match contest, until he met Nario and Wuigi to joined the MLG Femes team. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, goes up to 4-A | 3-A to Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Goshziller Age: 300,000 years old Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dinosaur Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space and pressure of the bottom of the ocean.), Large Size (Types 3; Is over 5,000 meters tall.), Martial Artist (Was skilled in hand-to-hand combat.), Supernatural Roar, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats.), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time.), Regeneration (Low-Mid to Low-High over time; Can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though this takes an extensive amount of time and is thus not combat applicable.), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Rage Power (Can make him rage which can increase his speed and strength.), Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent.), Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation, Projection, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Breath, Earthquake Creation, Aura, Forcefield Creation (Created dank barriers though his body.), Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier.), Statistics Amplification (Via Dank Boost.), Power Nullification, Damage Boost (Increases by 100%), Paralysis Inducement, Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level, as well as vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself.), Explosion Manipulation (With Exploding Boulder Bombs.), Weather Manipulation (Turn a sunny into rain.), Can bypass Regeneration (Mid-Godly) and Immortality (Types 4 and 8) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Is a league above the amalgamation of powerful being that's currently stated to posing planet threats.), goes up to at least Solar System Level (Claimed to caused the destruction of pocket dimensions.) | Universe Level to Universal+ Level (Caused universal threats. Wipe out the 3D realm with the Dank Spiral Heat Ray. Has all of powers in the universe which can it make him infinite.) | Multiverse+ Level (Claimed to devour entire infinite 4D universal space-time continuums.) Speed: MFTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class P | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Planetary, goes up to Solar System Class | Universal to Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Planet Level, goes up to Solar System Level | Universe Level to Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Limitless Range: 'Planetary, higher with projectiles and abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Gifted (Shown to have a gifted IQ, however that IQ was stated by the creator, including said he's intelligent enough to understand teamwork and to analyze and use the battlefield to his advantage. Has also some knowledge of martial arts including judo and kickboxing.) Weaknesses: CAN die if he takes enough damage, he's not much of a strategist until he absolutely needs to be, and if he's blinded, it will take longer to heal. Key: Base | Dank Chaos Goshziller | Dank Divine Goshziller Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users